


Carried Away

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Personality Swap, jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: It's honestly something I wrote for the Shadowhunters Amino and felt like continuing. It involves a personality swap between Jace & Simon.





	Carried Away

Simon as a cool, hot, confident and skilled vampire. A tad too flirtatious for his own good and definitely badass. Plays guitar like a God. He is Raphael's best student, a very promising Fledgling. Often on the field with Shadowhunters and quite helpful. Definitely dating Clary since they got engaged when playing as children. They have a on and off relationship because she tends to get jealous and Simon is a reckless, carefree guy. But she loves him nonetheless because she knows what he's been through, that he had been raised by a violent father until he convinced his mom to leave with Rebecca and him when he was twelve.

  
**━━━━━━ ✧✦✧ ━━━━━━**

 

And then you have, cute nerdy Jace. He plays piano, write songs and is always trying his best but a bit clumsy with a sword. But he has been adopted by the Lightwoods when his parents abandoned him (no abuse this time) so he is allowed on the field with his siblings. Luckily for him, Simon always comes to his rescue and dazzle the girl he has a crush. Aka Clary who is so dating her best friend and feels like the luckiest girl in the world, because it's Simon Lewis. Duh.

 

━━━━━━ ✧✦✧ ━━━━━━

 

"I bet Katniss could never." Jace said grinning. Alec rolled his eyes and scowled him. "Focus. It's a matter of life and death Jace. You need to be properly trained." The blonde Shadowhunter huffed. "I know how to fight Alec, you just need to trust me." Alec's jaw clenched. "I want to believe you, I truly do, but you dropped your seraph blade in the middle of a fight three days ago... Without Simon you..." Jace rolled his eyes and interrupted his parabatai. "I'd be dead." He finished. "I know, Simon is awesome, all hail the almighty Simon." He pushed Alec away and stood up. The dark haired Shadowhunter raised an eyebrow. "What ? What's wrong with Simon ?" He asked. "Nothing is wrong with Simon. He is perfect isn't he ?" Jace asked, bitterly making Alec chuckle. "I wouldn't go that far but thank god for package deal because Clumsy Clary on her own would've been awful. I'm glad we've got someone else in the team who can keep you safe." Alec said and patted Jace's shoulder obtaining a growl. "I can protect myself !" He said and stormed out of the room. Alec raised an eyebrow.

 

 

  
"No one knows what it's like, behind these eyes, behind this mask ♪ I wish we could rewind and turn back time to correct the past...♫" Simon sang softly before finding himself stuck again. He looked up and noticed Clary's smell as she walked inside the room. "Hey babe." He said and plastered a flirtatious grin on his face, erasing the genuineness that could be seen a few seconds ago. Clary smiled softly and walked inside. "Hey." She answered, a hand on his shoulder. "Trying something different ?" He looked at her and nodded. "You liked ?" It was her turn to nod. "It sounded great, more soft and genuine. Different definitely, but great." Simon cautiously put the guitar down and stood up, wrapping his strong arms around Clary's waist. "I'm happy to see you." He said and kissed her lips. She pulled away. "I'm happy to see you too. But that's not what I'm here for. Demon business." She said. They looked at each other and sighed. "Izzy is currently out on a lead but if she gets back with the right informations, we're going out tonight. And not for a date." Simon nodded. "Tell me Jace isn't coming." Clary looked away. "Clarissa..." She sighed. "Not the full name ! Please ! Listen, I'm not the one making the rules, Alec wants him out, he is going out." She finally said. "But he keeps getting hurt ! One day he'll get one of us hurt ! Or worse, he could get seriously hurt, even die !" A heavy sigh moved the redhead's chest."I know that Si, I know it all. But I also know that if Someone can keep everyone safe, it's you." She said, putting a hand on his chest. Simon grinned. "True." He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm coming." A small smile appeared on Clary's lips as she leaned in to peck his.

 

 

  
"Hey ! Easy Black Widow." Jace said, earning an infamous Lightwood scowl. "Jace ?! What the hell ?! Why are you here ??" Isabelle asked him. He shrugged. "Just needed to get out of the Institute, figured I could help my favorite sis in the process." Izzy looked at him unimpressed. "I'm your only sister, but okay. Just shut it." She said, waiting for a Seelie to come out. "What are we waiting for ? Why do I feel like this is the beginning of an episode of Criminal Minds ? The hot chick who thinks she can take on the world, drag her poor innocent brother in the forest. Guess who get killed first ? The brother because the serial killer totally loves to chase the hot girl through the forest..." Izzy put a finger on his lips. "I said keep quiet. No rambling." She said before starting back to walk. Jace silently followed her. for a little while. "Hey, maybe we'll meet a Sasquatch ! We're deep in the forest after all..." He finally blurted out making Izzy groan. "The Yeti isn't real Jace." He scoffed. "We fight demons on a daily basis, why couldn't he be real ?" He asked. Izzy opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "Touché." Was her answer, which made Jace smile broadly. The girl shook her head in disbelief and just kept walking. "Izzy... What makes Simon so special..?" Jace asked making his sister chuckle. "Fastest, strongest, fiercest. And hello, have you seen the guy ?" He sighed. "Yeah... Well, uh... Sorry I asked." Izzy frowned. "Something's wrong..." Jace shook his head. "No no, everything's fine." She brought a finger to her own lips and gestured to her enhanced hearing rune. Jace nodded and activated his own. Izzy was looking around, listening to every sound, her hand gripping the handle of her sword. She was able to hear them coming, but not see them, and poof, Jace was gone in a blur. Izzy frowned. "JACE ?? JACE WHERE ARE YOU ?? JA—" Something knocked her down.

 

 

 

  
What happened ?!" Clary asked as she and Simon walked inside the Institute and saw Izzy holding an ice-pack on her forehead. "Please don't scream." The brunette answered and groaned. Clary nodded. "Sorry." She whispered. Simon chuckled. "No need to go to the other extreme." He told Clary softly and walked toward Isabelle. He lifted her chin up examining her face. "Are you okay ?" He asked. Isabelle pulled away and nodded. "Fine." She said. "But Jace's gone... I was unable to protect him..." Simon glanced at Clary and they both sighed. "I promise you, we'll find him." He told the Shadowhunter. "Could you tell me where Alec is ?" Izzy gestured toward the corridors. "Talking to Aldertree." Simon nodded and headed to the Inquisitor's office; leaving the two girls together.

 

 

"It's not any Shadowhunter ! It's Jace !" Alec said, rather angrily but in a detached way. He knew better than to anger the Inquisititor. "You know... My brother, my parabatai. I have to go and find him. Now you can either be with or against me." Victor's jaw clenched. "Fine. Go. But Alec, you're on your own." That's the moment Simon chose to enter. "Actually... He's got a whole team behind him." Simon said, and patted Alec's shoulder, obtaining a small smile. Aldertree looked at Simon and Alec and sighed. "Of course you support this crusade." Simon shrugged. "Guess I'm just like that you know, always down for a fight. And as annoying as Jace might be, he has proven himself a worthy warrior and a loyal friend. No one wants to loose him. Not even I." The vampire said. "Now, we'll walk out, find Jace, and save him. Goodbye Sir." He added before walking out.  
  
Alec followed after Simon. "Thank you." He muttered when he saw that the vampire was waiting for him outside. "Well, you know I am." Simon shrugged. "But tell Jace I said that and I will murder you without anyone ever knowing Lightwood." He said and headed back toward the OPS Center. Alec chuckled and followed him.  
  
"Do you have a location ?" Simon asked Izzy. She shook her head. "Have you tried a tracking mark ?" He asked. "I did not think about it. But I'll try right now. I just need something that belongs to Jace..." Alec raised an eyebrow . "Like me or a shirt ?" Izzy chuckled. "Like a shirt Alec, a possession." He nodded and ne headed to Jace's chambers while Izzy drew the rune on the palm of her hand. "Hot." Simon muttered earning an eye roll from his oddly silent girlfriend. "What ?? It's the truth." He shrugged. "She is hot. But you are beautiful." He said and ran his thumb on Clary's cheek. The girl smiled a bit. Alec came back and threw a shirt at Isabelle who caught it.  
  
Isabelle let go of the shirt, gasping, a single tear rolling down her right eye. "I know where he is." She said. "And we need to go. Now." Simon nodded. "We're taking my car." He said, heading outside. "Dibbs for the front seat !" Clary yelled before going to the weapon room to get her seraph. Alec rolled his eyes and followed her to get his bow. Izzy's whip was around her wrist so she headed outside after Simon. "What did you saw..?" He asked her. "Nothing." Simon's jaw clenched. "You're a bad liar Izzy. And if we're going in there, I need to know what we're going to face." Izzy nodded. "I just... Saw him... He's hurt Simon... Because I couldn't protect him..." She said, tears threatening to well. Simon pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. And it will never be. We'll get him out and everything will be fine. I promise." He said. They pulled away when Clary and Alec arrived. Everybody climbed into the car for a silent drive, except when Izzy would give indications.

 

 

 

  
"Okay, please could you not kill the next demon we run into so we can eventually ask him where Jace is ?" Simon asked Alec earning an eye roll. "We have Izzy for that." Alec answered and kept walking. Simon saw something coming toward them so he reached for Clary's seraph and darted to the demon, shoving it deep into where he supposed the thing's heart would be.  
  
"Weren't you the one who said something about not killing demons ?" Alec asked as Simon stood up. "Oups." The vampire said and shrugged. "This way !" Izzy said and started to run, gesturing to a door. "Fine. Simon you get Jace out since you're the fastest, we'll handle the rest." Alec said. Simon nodded and Izzy opened the door. "Hello." She said and waved at a tall muscular man. "Goodbye."  
  
The next second, a seraph blade was shoved in his chest. Isabelle tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and grinned. "Who's next ?" She asked. Two demons came at her. She chuckled. Alec shot one and she used her whip to send the other one to the ground. Meanwhile, Simon used his vampire speed to go and free Jace. "Alec ! Watch out !" Clary yelled as a demon came from behind him. Alec wasn't fast enough and got thrown to the ground. Clary ran toward him and the demon towering him and shoved her blade in the demon's back.  
  
Simon was done untying Jace. "Let's go." He said, heading outside. "No." Jace said. Simon furrowed his brows. "What do you mean no ? Yes. We are." He said. Jace shook his head. "I'm not going to let my family fight for me without doing anything." He said and ran toward the others. Simon shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered, jaw clenched and vamp sped behind Jace. He handed the stubborn Shadowhunter a weapon. "We do this my way." Simon said, Jace nodded. "Of course Yoda." He answered and chuckled. A demon was heading toward them so Jace took care of him, glad to be the one hitting after a day of getting hit.  
  
Simon tilted his head to the side. "Nice moves." He said and patted Jace's shoulder. He wasn't the only one who noticed, Alec did too and he had never felt prouder. He ran to his parabatai and pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to interrupt but... How about we get the hell out of here ?!" Clary proposed as more demons entered the room. They all nodded and headed toward the door. "I'll go first." Simon said and walked out. "Coast cl..." He sighed. "Don't make me lie buddy..." He said, seeing a demon. Simon grabbed the first thing he saw and vamp sped to the demon, shoving it in its stomach. He raised an eyebrow. "Dude... Why aren't you turning to ashes ?" He raised an eyebrow and sighed, breaking the stick in too and aiming for the chest this time.  
  
Simon grinned satisfied and yelled that the coast was indeed clear. The others joined in and soon they were making their way outside.

**——• LATER •——**

 

 Simon was laying next to Clary, gazing at his asleep redhead of a girlfriend. He kissed her forehead and rolled out of bed, moving swiftly and carefully, to not wake her up. He then walked out of the room. Once he was out, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had never felt at home at the Institute... On top of that, it was hard for him to sleep at night since he was a vampire... He furrowed his brows when he heard music and followed the sounds.  
  
"Oh baby I wish I could tell you, how I feel but I can't 'cause I'm scared to, oh ohh, I wish I could say...♫" A blond Shadowhunter was singing softly. Simon didn't knew what took over him, but inspiration struck. "That underneath it all, I'm still the one you love, still the one you're dreaming of... ♫ Underneath it aaaalll, I'm still the one you love, still the one you're dreaming of...♪" He said, walking to the piano, sitting next to Jace. The Shadowhunter tensed up. "I get it, you're amazing and talented and probably the closest thing to perfection someone could ever meet. Now please, leave me alone." Simon frowned. "What ?" He asked. Jace rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend, you have it all Simon. I get it." Simon furrowed his brows. "I wasn't showing off. It's just... I have been stuck for weeks in the lyrics of a song and you inspired me." He answered truthfully, obtaining a slight brush. Simon chuckled and looked at the piano before his hands started to run swiftly on the tiles. "No one knows what it's like, behind these eyes, behind this mask... ♪ I wish we could rewind and turn back time to correct the past.... ♫ Oh baby I wish I could tell you, how I feel but I ain't 'cause I'm scared to, oh ohhh I wish I could saaaayyy... ♪♫ That underneath it all... I'm still the one you love, still the one you're dreaming of... ♪" He sang. "Underneath it all, I'm missing you so much baby let's not give it up...♫" He continued. "Now, I'm lost in my mind, don't want to hide, but I can't escape...♬" He stopped abruptly, realizing what he was saying. He glanced at Jace, his whole body tensing up. Jace was just listening, a kind look on his face. "What ? Did I do something ?" He asked. Simon sighed and stood up. "Nothing. You wouldn't understand." Jace frowned. "Why ? Because I'm just Jace ? Sorry I'm not good enough." He said, standing up as well. "I'm never going to be good enough for you, the perfect almighty Simon Lewis. But guess what ? We didn't all had it easy. Some of us have to make mistakes !" Simon chuckled darkly. "Easy ? You think I had it easy ? Well, let me tellyou a story Jace. I was in middle school, there was this rabbit at school. His name was Mr Mustache. After a month, the teacher thought it would be a great idea if every student took care of him for a night, I begged the teacher to be the first one allowed to take it home. I was so proud..." He shook his head. "Man, I loved that rabbit. When my dad got home, he saw me and my sister Rebecca playing with Mr Mustache, he told us we were too loud with out laughter so he took the rabbit away..." Jace interrupted him. "Oh poor Simon, daddy took his rabbit away. At least you knew your real dad. I don't even remember mine." Simon's jaw clenched. "I wasn't done." He said coldly. "That night, my sister asked my father who was oddly cooking what was for dinner, he said a lesson. You know when I understood ? When he handed me the empty box of the rabbit the following day and said that love was a weakness." Simon finished. "Haven't been able to eat rabbit since then and when I told the teacher, she didn't believe me. I had to spend every single break in class for a month." He laughed humorlessly "Man, why did I even thought you could understand." He shook his head and stormed out of the room. Jace sighed, feeling awful.


End file.
